


Youtuber boyfriends who just can't stay out of each other's videos

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I can't think of anything else to tag?, M/M, Youtube AU, crack fic kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: A very fun (very dirty) day in the life of youtubers princepcy and brightlybaekhyun - it can't be too dirty, right?...right?





	1. What Size Condom Do I Wear? - vlog posted by princepcy featuring brightlybaekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo right now this is just a 2 parter but who knows this au is kind of cute, and it's a different writing style for me, so maybe i'll write more in the future (i always say that and yet feel free to call me out on this TT)
> 
> anyway enjoy these cute boyfriends being cute together
> 
> also psa the line thing that usually splits scenes in my other stories represents different camera cuts since the whole one-shot is a single video

The screen starts black, and then a voice-over. “Okay, I’m a total dumbass who forgot to film an intro earlier, so here’s one that isn’t going to actually match the scene, but it’s my fucking channel so deal with it.”

The screen lit up with Chanyeol’s round face, almond eyes sparkling in excitement and hair still damp from his shower as he walked down the short hallway from his bedroom to the kitchen. “Hey, guys! It’s princepcy _finally_ coming at you with this long-awaited, long- _er_ procrastinated vlog!” Chanyeol smiled goofily at the camera in his right hand and ran into a corner of the hallway. “Ow, shit.”

“’Yeol?” A new voice called from down the hallway.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol righted himself by placing a hand on the wall.

“Are you breaking stuff?”

Chanyeol shot a nervous look at the camera. “No?”

“Park!”

“I’m in trouble.” Chanyeol’s voice dropped and he gasped dramatically at the camera.

“ _Park!_ ” The scene went back to black.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning!” Chanyeol smiled brightly at the camera. All that could be seen was his face, his upper body in a tight, black under armor workout top and his bed hair sticking up at all angles. “It’s, uh, 5:42 in the morning,” he flashed his phone at the camera, “and I’m getting ready to go to the gym.” He let out a breath and set up the camera on the counter before grabbing his toothbrush and digging the toothpaste out of the side drawer.

“I don’t go to the gym every morning,” he went on and squeezed a bit of toothpaste on the brush and wet it, “but it’s been a couple days since Baek just got back and we’ve been spending a lot of time together, if you know what I mean.” He winked at the camera and chuckled.

The scene sped through Chanyeol brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, letting it hang loosely over his forehead.

“Now, we have to be quiet,” he whispered, pulling open the door to the bedroom and cut the lights. “Baekhyun’s still sleeping.”

Chanyeol crept over to the bed and bent down to give Baekhyun a short kiss on his forehead.

“’Yeol?” the sleeping male stirred and blinked a couple times, focusing on his boyfriend.

“Hey, I’m heading to the gym.”

Baekhyun nodded and rolled over. “See you later.”

Chanyeol adjusted the covers over his shoulder and then grabbed his sneakers from next to his dresser and snuck out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Sometimes Baekhyun comes with me,” Chanyeol whispered to the camera during his journey from the bedroom to the kitchen. “But he was overseas in the States doing some interview collab-thing with Vogue so he’s readjusting to Seoul time now. He was really busy too, so he’s been doing a lot of sleeping.” He sat down on the couch and set up the camera on the coffee table, putting his sneakers on. “He’s worked really hard, and I know he had a great time with Vogue, so I’m proud of him. It’s still nice to have him back, though.”

Chanyeol stood up and disappeared only to return a minute later in a dark green hoodie over his top and black workout shorts. He tossed his backpack on the couch and bent over it, rifling and muttering for everything he’d need for his morning workout.

“Okay,” He smiled at the camera and pulled his backpack on, “off we go!” Chanyeol picked up the camera and held it in his left hand as he left the still dark apartment, locking the door and shoving his keys back in his pocket.

“I try and go to the gym a couple times a week,” Chanyeol spoke to the camera as he made his way down the hallway towards the stairs. “I like staying fit, and it gets me up and moving, and it makes the boyfriend happy, if you know what I mean.” Chanyeol winked suggestively for the second time that morning. He then chuckled to himself.

“Oh, I should shut up now in case anyone comes out.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “That’s a little sexual for 6 in the morning, even for me. _Oh_ ,” Chanyeol smiled nervously and bowed his head, his eyes on someone off the screen, “Good morning, Auntie.”

He shot an awkward look to the camera and cut the scene.

 

* * *

 

“It is the _one_ , the _only_ , sirohsehun!” Chanyeol walked up to where Sehun was waiting for him just inside the front doors of the gym, tapping away on his phone. “Good morning!”

“Why the fuck are you so happy at six fucking am?” Sehun grumbled, slipping his phone in his pocket and glaring at his friend.

“I’m vlogging!” Chanyeol fell in step beside the blond and turned the camera around so it captured both of them in the frame.

“Oh,” Sehun put a small smile on his face and waved at the camera, “I should be happy then, shouldn’t I?”

“Not required, but definitely appreciated.” Chanyeol and Sehun swiped their membership cards and walked in through the doors. “So, Sehun and I try and work out together when we can.”

Sehun nodded. “It’s nice having someone to push you and hold you accountable. Otherwise, I’d skip, like, all the time.”

“He still skips,” Chanyeol and Sehun both entered the locker room and opened their respective units, “but _less_ now that I text him when I wake up, and when I’m getting dressed, and when I’m leaving—”

“And when you’re brushing your teeth, and when you’re locking your door.” Sehun set his backpack down on the shelf and slung his towel around his shoulders. “My phone’s going to die one day. But then again, that would mean you couldn’t text me anymore so,” he slammed the locker shut and faced Chanyeol with a smile, “text me _more_.”

“In that case, I’d straight up come over and drag your lazy ass out of bed. Do you really want that?” Chanyeol slammed his own door shut and picked the camera up, refocusing it on him and Sehun as they made their way towards the workout area.

Sehun made a face. “Nevermind.”

Chanyeol smiled victoriously. “That’s what I thought. Okay, so this is it,” he did a quick pan over the large gym which showed that, despite the early hour, there were many people up and getting a workout in before they started their days. “I’m going to run and put the camera back in my locker now so I can focus, but I’ll pick back up later.”

Sehun saluted the camera with two fingers and Chanyeol waved them off with a “v” sign, and then the screen went black.

 

* * *

 

When the next clip started after a few seconds of black, Chanyeol was back in his apartment filming a continuation of the clip which had served as his intro.

“Okay, so, I deadass forgot to film after my workout, I was fucking _exhausted_ , man.” Chanyeol felt for the light switch in the kitchen and the bright room was illuminated, showing off a nice, clean space. He turned the camera back around and focused it on his face. “Like I said, it’s been a few days. My stamina is slacking.”

“ _Nothing_ about your stamina is slacking.” A new figure, one which had been sleeping in an earlier clip of the vlog, wormed his way under Chanyeol’s arm and smiled at the camera, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Hey, guys.”

Chanyeol bent down to press a kiss to the crown of Baekhyun’s head and then smiled, focusing the camera on his small boyfriend.

“He’s back!” Chanyeol zoomed in on Baekhyun, who let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and an exasperated groan, and hid his face in Chanyeol’s chest. “Baekhyun is back! I told you!”

“’Yeol,” Baekhyun whined playfully. “Stop, I haven’t done my makeup yet.”

“Yet you still look amazing.” Chanyeol nuzzled his nose in Baekhyun’s hair.

“Don’t even lie.”

“I’m not,” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s face and tilted it up, kissing him softly. “You _always_ look beautiful.”

“I—okay, stop.” Baekhyun pushed out from between Chanyeol’s arms, blushing, and walked over to the fridge. “What are we doing for breakfast?”

“Something easy.” Chanyeol set the camera on the counter and walked up behind Baekhyun. “Eggs?” He asked, peeking around his small boyfriend and into the fridge.

Baekhyun hummed and bent down to grab the carton of eggs. He handed them off to Chanyeol who thanked him with a kiss and walked over to the stove.

The rest of their time in the kitchen was edited to be twice as fast, but it was still fun to watch the boyfriends’ breakfast antics as they tagged each other and tickled each other and kissed a bit (naturally).

“Okay, Baek, what’s the plan for today?” Chanyeol adjusted the camera so it got them both in the frame as they sat down and began eating.

“Well,” Baekhyun took a sip of his orange juice, “we need to film the video for my channel, and I think that’s the only thing we really _have_ to do… _oh_ , wait, I need to run to Target, too. My foundation is running low and we’re out of condoms.”

Baekhyun froze and he whipped up to look at the camera, horrified. “Can you edit that part out?” He asked meekly.

“Nope.” Chanyeol laughed. “That’s comedic _gold_ , babe.”

“You know what, whatever.” Baekhyun shrugged and returned to his breakfast, unfazed. “It’s not like it was a secret, anyway.”

“Okay, so, video, Target, anything else?”

“Not that I can think of.” Baekhyun hummed.

“Sounds like a plan.” The kitchen went quiet as the two kept eating until Chanyeol spoke up again. “So, we’re _out_ of condoms? Since when?”

“Well, practically out.” Baekhyun swallowed his bite. “I checked the box and we only have, like, two left.”

“Oh.”

Silence. And then…

“One. We have one left.” Chanyeol stood up and tugged Baekhyun out of his chair, kissing him.

“’Yeol…” Baekhyun glanced at the camera as his head fell back with Chanyeol kissing his way down his neck.

“Leave the camera.” He picked Baekhyun up and walked out of the frame.

 

* * *

 

The next frame opened with Baekhyun as the focal point, the camera outstretched in his left hand as his right ran through his hair a couple times. He scrunched his nose and pressed his ring finger into the arch of his eyebrow, trying to smudge it a bit.

“Okay!” He switched and put the camera in his right hand and fixed it so it filmed Chanyeol as well, who was currently in the driver’s seat. “So, we decided to do Target first, and, oh, you guys are getting a _great_ shot of his side profile, fuck _yes_.”

Chanyeol started laughing and swung his arm out, hitting Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Shut up!” It then fell naturally to rest on his thigh, the way it usually did when the two were sitting near each other.

“Wow, ‘Yeol, you really know how to treat a guy,” Baekhyun chuckled, rubbing his sore arm. “Anyway, he’s driving right now and looking super manly and all that, so you guys get me to handle the camera! It’s your lucky day.” He blew a kiss to the camera.

Chanyeol snorted and pulled his hand back to turn, leaving Baekhyun to pout in the passenger’s seat. Chanyeol looked back over once they were on the next street.

“Baek? What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun simply looked down at his leg and then back at his boyfriend, who sighed.

“Really, Baek?”        

“Put it back,” Baekhyun whined. “Please.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes but complied, and Baekhyun brightened instantly when the warmth was back on his upper thigh.

“So, easy Target run today, we just need a couple things—”

“What _exactly_ do we need, babe?” Chanyeol cut in, looking at his boyfriend mischievously. Baekhyun shook his head.

“I’m not saying it on camera again.” He laughed. “You can’t get me to do it twice.”

“I bet I can.” Chanyeol sang.

“That’s a _fat_ bet then.” Baekhyun returned his attention to the camera. “Since we just need _a couple things_ ,” he shot a glare at Chanyeol smiling in the driver’s seat, “Chanyeol here is going to keep me from spending all my money on shit I don’t need, because let me tell you, if you’ve never been to Target, it’s a _fucking wormhole_.”

“He’s not wrong.” Chanyeol made a face at the camera. “We went last week for apples and light bulbs and spent, like, 300 dollars.”

“It’s a team effort to keep from buying out the whole store. Neither of us have any self-control.”

“We’re a horrible pair.”

“Why are we even together, we have no money because we take weekly trips to Target.”

“We’re together because you love me, and I love you.”

Baekhyun smiled softly, watching Chanyeol through the screen of the camera. “I guess you’re right.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Baek?” The camera was low, almost hidden, and focused on Baekhyun browsing further down the aisle.

“Yeah?”

“I got them.” The camera moved closer to the smaller male, who took the box from Chanyeol’s outstretched hand and glanced at it, dropping his hand to drop it in the basket hanging on his arm.

“Okay—wait, these aren’t the usual ones.” Baekhyun squinted and skimmed over the box. “These are too small, what are you doing?” He looked up and gave Chanyeol an “ _I’m so done with you”_ look. “I’m _not_ topping.”

“So you’re saying these won’t fit me?”

“Park Chanyeol, you’re fucking _huge_ ,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, somehow oblivious for the comment Chanyeol was fishing for, “ _no_ , these aren’t going to fit.”

“Oh, yes, these Trojan size _larges_ aren’t going to fit me, because I’m too _big_ for them.” Chanyeol showed the box to the camera, and in the background Baekhyun’s face lit up in realization, and then fear.

“You _dick_!” Baekhyun picked up a bag of cotton balls from where he was standing and hurled them at Chanyeol. “You got all that on camera, didn’t you? _Didn’t you?_ ”

“I can’t believe you didn’t pick up on it sooner.” Chanyeol laughed and deflected the package easily, replacing the box and grabbing the next size up, showing it to the camera. “Oh, yes. These Durex _extra larges_ will fit just fine. Right, Baek?” Chanyeol refaced Baekhyun who was further down the aisle again, looking something on the shelf. “Baek?”

“I don’t know you. Do we know each other? I’ve never seen you before in my life.” Baekhyun turned on his heel and walked to the next aisle.

“See, guys?” Chanyeol turned the camera around to focus on his smiling face, obviously very pleased with himself. “ _This_ is what true love looks like.” He walked around to the next aisle but froze, turning the camera around to reveal the empty aisle.

“Shit, I lost him.”

 

* * *

 

“Whatcha doing?” Chanyeol focused the camera on Baekhyun who was furiously typing out a tweet as they walked from the store to Chanyeol’s car, their bag looped around his wrist.

“I’m setting up the Q and A thing that I definitely _did not_ forget to do earlier.” Baekhyun posted the tweet and shoved his phone in his pocket, taking Chanyeol’s hand with the one that wasn’t holding the bag.

“Tell the viewers what video we’re filming for your channel,” Chanyeol suggested, swinging their hands a bit.

“Oh, we’re filming a Q and A!” Baekhyun smiled brightly, his cheeks coming up and cutting into his round eyes in excitement. “Not one of those basic ones, though. I posted on my twitter to comment a question with the hashtag _askbrightlybaekhyun_ , so we’ll get the real questions from the fans since we’ve done the boyfriend tag already, and I really don’t want to answer ‘where did you meet’ again. That question is overdone and we’ve answered it in like three videos already.”

“As you can see, Baekhyun is very passionate about this specific question and answer video.”

“I swear if one more person asks where we first kissed I’m throwing myself—”

“I’ll put the link to the video we’re going to film in the description below.” Chanyeol interrupted him with a smile. “Now let’s get home and film that video.”

“Can we stop at Starbucks first? I want a tea.”

“You have _all_ the tea.”

It took Baekhyun a second, and then he started laughing. “I _do_ have all the tea.”

“Baekhyun knows literally everything about everyone in the YouTube community and I have absolutely no idea how he does it.” Chanyeol shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t even know half the people on here.”

“Neither do I,” Baekhyun said with a laugh. “But I still know people who know people who know _things_ about those people and it’s all built up in a backup file in my head.” He shrugged, then fixed his gaze up at his boyfriend. “I still want a tea, though.”

“We’ll stop and get you a tea,” Chanyeol promised. He pecked Baekhyun’s forehead. “But you owe me—”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, hey guys. I’m back.” Chanyeol waved at the camera held in his left hand, seated on his bed. “So, I’m an idiot, and this morning when certain, uh, _things_ happened I left the camera on and it died when we were leaving Target. You didn’t miss much, though.” He hummed thoughtfully. “All we did was go to Starbucks, and then we filmed Baek’s video.”

He stood up and unplugged the camera, checking the battery. “53 percent...yeah, it’ll last.”

Chanyeol turned the camera around and filmed the path from the bedroom to the living room, where Baekhyun was sitting on the couch.

“I thought we were going to make dinner?”

“I’m tired.” Baekhyun groaned, laying down with his head on one of the armrests. “Let’s just order in so you can come lay with me.”

Chanyeol let out a laugh, “okay,” and then set the camera down. There was a bit of rustling off screen, then Chanyeol picked the camera back up to show him lying on his back length-wise on the couch and Baekhyun curled around his side, his back against the back of the couch, already half asleep.

“Remember when I told you guys he’s been sleeping a lot?” Chanyeol whispered, his right hand curling up Baekhyun’s back to scratch lightly at the back of his head. “Exhibit 374.”

“’Yeol?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up, please.”

Chanyeol smiled fondly down at his _now sleeping_ boyfriend and pressed a light kiss to the crown of his head before waving to the camera and cutting the scene.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, guys, that’s it.” The scene opened to Chanyeol and Baekhyun sitting on the edge of the bed, both dressed for bed, and Baekhyun had his legs thrown over Chanyeol’s lap. “You probably thought that we did more with our lives, but we really don’t.”

“We’re lazy,” Baekhyun shrugged and leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“No, we’re just YouTubers.” Chanyeol corrected him.

“What’s the difference?” Baekhyun yawned cutely and rubbed his cheek on Chanyeol’s hoodie. “Can we go to bed now?”

“Yeah, babe, hold on.” Chanyeol smiled at the camera and hummed. “Okay, you know the drill. Like, subscribe, comment, Baekhyun’s info is going to be in the description. I hope this video was everything you guys chalked it up to be, we’ll see you, uh, whenever the fuck I film another video. I have no filming schedule. My bad.”

“Goodnight guys.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He rolled backward on the bed and slid under the covers on his usual side.

Chanyeol chuckled. “You heard the guy. Goodnight guys.” He saluted the camera and cut the power, sending the screen into black.

 

* * *

 

“He’s going to kill me for this,” Chanyeol whispered, turning the camera back on himself. He ruffled his hair for a minute and smiled. “But he’s, like, the cutest fucking person on this planet and I love him and, yeah.”

Chanyeol turned the camera so it was on Baekhyun, curled into Chanyeol’s side and sleeping soundly. “Seriously, _look at_ him. I’m the luckiest guy in the world and no one can ever tell me otherwise.” He turned the camera back to himself and smiled softly.

“I hope you all enjoyed this daily reminder that Byun Baekhyun is the best fucking thing in my life. _Ever_.” He focused back on Baekhyun and smiled, watching him sleep through the screen. “I love you.”

 _Now_ the video was over.


	2. Kinks? Favorite Positions? Virgins? - Q and A posted by brightlybaekhyun featuring princepcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is tired of the basic boyfriend tag, but who knew his followers were so dirty minded?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay a little info about this one. so the bolded stuff is what would be captioned in the video as a screenshot in the bottom corner of the screen. and, again, the black line represents different clips that were edited together since the whole chapter is one video.
> 
> this is supposed to be the video they talked about recording in chanyeol's vlog for baekhyun's channel
> 
> i have no excuse for this? i'm going to cry

The camera opened with Baekhyun sitting on the floor of their bedroom at the foot of their bed, where they usually filmed videos where they simply talked, with him sitting on the right side of the frame.

“’Yeol, come on!” He yelled, scrolling through his phone.

“I’m coming! Hold on—” a crash was heard off screen and Baekhyun whipped his head up, a confused look on his face.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“How long has this doorframe been here?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, holding it for a moment and releasing it slowly. He then looked directly at the camera (like he was on the office) and shook his head.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, guys!” Baekhyun smiled at the camera and waved. “Brightlybaekhyun back at you with another video featuring…”

“Princepcy!” Chanyeol threw both of his hands out in excitement, only to hit Baekhyun in the face.

“Ow!”

“Shit, are you okay?” Chanyeol let out a nervous laugh and leaned over Baekhyun, shielding him from the camera’s view and checking his nose.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, we’re all good.” In the scene, both of the boys were sitting up and smiling at the camera, Baekhyun on the viewers’ right and Chanyeol on their left. “My nose _isn’t_ broken. I also can’t believe that this is the first time he’s actually hit me doing an intro to the video.”

“How about we look at these questions now?” Chanyeol tried to distract him by picking up his phone and scrolling through the tag.

“’Yeol, we haven’t even explained what we’re doing yet.” Baekhyun laughed and took his phone back. “Hold on, you’re getting ahead of yourself.” When he leaned over Chanyeol turned his head and puckered his lips. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and gave him a quick kiss before withdrawing back to his side of the frame.

“That’s all I’m getting?”

“You get more off camera.” Baekhyun set his phone down and clapped his hands together. “So, earlier I tweeted for you guys to send in _nonconventional_ questions for us to answer, so _yes_ , this video will probably be a little dirty. I’ll put warnings in the description and shit, but this is a video I’ve been wanting to do for a while, and I’m excited.” He wiggled his whole body in excitement and picked his phone back up. “Also, I just got back to Korea from New York and I’m way too brain-dead to try and come up with an actual video, so this is all you guys are getting this week.”

“That’s why I’m here—to keep him from falling asleep.” Chanyeol smiled endearingly at Baekhyun who rolled his eyes, not willing to admit that, _yes_ , that was the reason.

“Okay, here we go—oh, ‘Yeol.” Baekhyun cleared his throat and smiled. “ **How long did you guys know each other before you started dating? P.s. you guys are total couple goals #askbrightlybaekhyun.** ”

“First of all, thank you.” Baekhyun smiled, flustered, at the camera.

“We haven’t gotten to the dirty questions yet and you’re already blushing?”

“Shut up and answer the question.”

“Shit, um…five months? Six?” Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows and hummed.

“We met a couple times through a mutual friend before we even got each other’s numbers, and then we hung out for a few months before I confessed, so I guess, yeah, six months.” Baekhyun nodded and flipped through his tag again. Chanyeol leaned over his shoulder and watched.

“Oh, that one,” Baekhyun laughed as Chanyeol pulled the phone out of his hand to read the question. **“#askbrightlybaekhyun** **Were you both virgins before you met each other?** ”

“I fucking _knew_ you were going to go for that one.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t.”

“Do I look like I was a virgin? Seriously?” Chanyeol gestured to his upper body and looked at the camera, giving it his bedroom eyes, “I mean, _really?_ ”

“Knock it off,” Baekhyun wrestled his phone back from Chanyeol, “you _do_.”

“I do not.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No I don’t!” Chanyeol lunged at Baekhyun, knocking him onto his back and Baekhyun shrieked, “watch the camera!” before the screen went black.

 

* * *

 

The next scene opened with Baekhyun sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, his boyfriend’s arms possessively around his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder.

“Next question,” Baekhyun hummed, “ **Baekhyun, when will you join princepcy and sing something for his channel? #askbrightlybaekhyun**. Oh, um, I don’t know.” He shrugged and turned his head. “Babe?”

“Soon,” Chanyeol promised the camera, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’m working on something.”

Baekhyun gasped and whirled around. “You are? What!”

“What, I’m not telling you on camera.” Chanyeol shook his head. “No way.”

“Tell me! I’ll edit it out!”

“No!” Chanyeol dug his fingers into the sides of Baekhyun’s waist, tickling him. Baekhyun laughed and gave in.

“Okay, stop, I’ll ask you later.” He grabbed Chanyeol’s hands and pulled them away from his body, holding both his wrists securely in his left hand while his right picked his phone back up.

“Kinky,” Chanyeol leaned forward to nibble on Baekhyun’s neck.

“No, stop, not on camera. Why are you so fucking horny?” Baekhyun crinkled his nose as he kept reading through the questions, looking for good ones.

“It’s all you, babe.” Chanyeol leaned his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder again and skimmed over the questions. “ **What are your kinks? Also, I love you guys <3 #askbrightlybaekhyun**. Wow, going straight for the deep stuff, aren’t you guys?”

“Are we really going to answer that?” Baekhyun looked over his shoulder at Chanyeol who met his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

“The people deserve answers, Baek.” He responded. “Well, there’s a lot, I guess.”

“Oh, god, you’re going to make us sound like porn stars.”

“You put porn stars to shame.”

“Answer the fucking question.” Baekhyun elbowed him in the side.

“Okay, well, Baekhyun likes being submissive which is, like, _really_ hot.” Baekhyun released his hands and leaned back completely against his chest, and Chanyeol picked his right hand up and ran it through Baekhyun’s hair, who’s first reaction was to let out a breathy moan. “See?”

Baekhyun pushed his hand back, “fuck you. Well, ‘Yeol has a thing for, I don’t know, do my thighs count?”

“Fuck, I hope so,” Chanyeol’s hands dropped to rest on Baekhyun’s thighs. “Seriously, God blessed him with the most beautiful pair of thighs I’ve ever fucking seen. How did I ever get so lucky?” He turned his head to kiss Baekhyun’s neck, who was blushing profusely.

“Right, well, that.” He cleared his throat, “uh, thanks?”

“I’m dead serious.” Chanyeol looked at the camera. “I would ask if you guys agree, but that would mean that you all are looking at his thighs which is a _huge_ no-no, so you’re just gonna have to take my word for it.” He nodded with finality and returned his gaze to the phone. “ **Baekhyun, how was working with Vogue? #askbrightlybaekhyun**.”

“It was amazing!” Baekhyun smiled brightly. “I’m putting together a vlog right now, so keep an eye out for that—it’ll have all the details—but it was really, really fun. I worked with tons of photographers and other makeup artists and models, and it was a super cool experience. Keep an eye out for my Vogue issue next month.” He winked at the camera.

“Seriously, isn’t he the coolest?” Chanyeol scrunched their cheeks together and cooed. “I’m so proud of him.”

“Thanks, babe.” Baekhyun turned his head to the side and kissed him. “I’m glad to be home now, for sure, though. I missed this guy,” he turned and squished Chanyeol’s cheeks in one of his hands, “and I missed speaking Korean—English is _confusing_. Sleep has been nice too, I was way too busy in New York to get my usual hours.”

“We’ve been spending a lot of time in the bedroom for _various_ reasons.” Chanyeol winked suggestively at the camera. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Okay, next one. **Who tops? ;) #askbrightlybaekhyun**. Seriously? Is this even a question?”

“Me.” Chanyeol nodded. “It’s always me.”

“It’s always him.” Baekhyun nodded, too, and they both sat there nodding their heads for a few seconds until the scene was cut.

 

* * *

 

“ **When did you guys first have sex and where? My boyfriend wants to, but I don’t think I’m ready even though it’s been 6 months? I’m still a virgin and he’s not. What do I do? Help!!!!!!! #askbrightlybaekhyun.** ”

“Okay, this is like, a serious one.” Baekhyun sighed and put his phone down. “I think we first had sex, what, four months in?”

“Five,” Chanyeol corrected, throwing his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulders and tugging him into his side. The makeup artist was now sitting on Chanyeol’s right with his legs thrown over his lap. “It was after the meetup in Hong Kong.”

“Oh, yeah.” Baekhyun nodded. “We did it here. We weren’t living together at the time, and we were both tired after Hong Kong and I remember I looked like a mess.”

“We both did.” Chanyeol hummed happily. “You were wearing those black Adidas joggers and one of my hoodies.”

“You remember that?” Baekhyun looked at the camera, surprised and flushed. “I’m impressed.”

“It was my hoodie that was the final straw.” Chanyeol let out a chuckle. “You know how much I like you wearing my clothes.”

“I do. Anyway, it was all really chill, and it just sort of happened, you know? We didn’t try and plan out when or where we’d do it, it wasn’t super romantic—”

“It was actually kind of awkward,” Chanyeol laughed and poked Baekhyun’s side, “Remember the lube thing?”

“Remember?” Baekhyun snorted. “That was hard to forget, you asshole—”

“My point is,” Chanyeol cut him off from a rant he could sense was about to make an appearance, “it happened because we were both comfortable, and relaxed. It wasn’t forced at all and the whole feeling was mutual.”

“Right.” Baekhyun nodded. “I know this is going to sound horrible, and it’s going to be kind of hard, but you should just talk to your boyfriend if you haven’t already. I know _I’m_ someone who hates confrontation, but ‘Yeol and I had a similar conversation about a month in. Just about our sexual preferences, how we felt, what we had and hadn’t done before, what we were and weren’t comfortable with, all that.”

“And, another thing, if you want to do something but you’re nervous, just start small, you know? Don’t throw yourself right into the deep end of sex because that’s one way to totally ruin it for yourself. Sex shouldn’t be a chore, you should enjoy it. It’s also a big step, especially when you’re a virgin who’s thinking of sleeping with someone for the first time, so take things slow.”

“I know, for us, wait—” Baekhyun turned away from the camera and looked at his boyfriend, “can I talk about us?”

“Yeah, for sure.” Chanyeol nodded and leaned back against the bed, letting Baekhyun take over.

“So, you know, start with just kissing. Then let that heat up a bit, maybe some light touching, then stop. Then, a while later, add some more touching, then stop. You know, baby steps. I don’t know how many hand jobs and blow jobs we gave each other before we actually went all the way.”

“A lot,” Chanyeol nodded, “but the main thing is that you should be comfortable with him. I know talking to him is going to be hard, but if he really feels strongly for you then he should respect your wishes and your fears. If not, well, that’s a major red flag and I’d get out of there.”

Baekhyun simply nodded and smiled at the camera. “You can do it! We both believe in you.”

 

* * *

 

“That one was deep, I’m proud of us for answering that.” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun.

“I’m proud of us too, babe,” he cupped Chanyeol’s cheek and leaned over to give him a kiss, “we should create one of those advice channels.”

“No. Next question,” Chanyeol spoke over Baekhyun’s loud laugh, “ **What do you guys argue about the most? I legit can’t ever see you guys arguing! #askbrightlybaekhyun**.”

“That’s because we don’t argue very much.” Baekhyun hummed. “What _do_ we argue about?”

“We had a few _discussions_ about money when we first moved in together.” Chanyeol pursed his lips together as he thought. “And we have that one _ongoing_ discussion now, but we don’t really argue that much.”

“Mostly we just have little petty arguments, like over where we should go for dinner or what movie we should watch or shit like that. If there’s ever a problem we try and just be mature, talk it out without letting it blow up too much.”

“It’s worked pretty well so far.” Chanyeol nodded with a smile.

“Oh, here’s an interesting one.” Baekhyun cleared his throat dramatically and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “ **What is your favorite body part on the other person? One for a sexual reason, and one for a non-sexual reason. I love you both <3 #askbrightlybaekhyun**.”

“Okay, we’ve already established thighs, but I’m going to reiterate real quick for you guys.” Chanyeol rested his free hand across Baekhyun’s thighs which were still thrown over his own legs and squeezed. “Seriously. _Thighs_. Like—they’re so—” He looked up and met Baekhyun’s eyes watching him in amusement, “they’re _beautiful_. And sexy, and perfect, just like you.” He leaned forward to kiss Baekhyun for a minute. They didn’t stop, and the scene was cut.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so for a non-sexual body part, I really like Baek’s eyes.” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheek and looked in his eyes for a moment before turning his head to face the camera. Baekhyun opened his eyes exaggeratedly for the viewers. “They’re so pretty, and they’re really expressive. Like, I always know what he’s feeling or what he’s thinking just by looking into his eyes.”

Baekhyun smiled brightly, his beautiful eyes curving into crescents and Chanyeol smiled fondly, looking at him through the screen of the camera. “And then he smiles, and they do this, and I can’t believe he isn’t exhausted because it must be tiring looking this amazing at all hours of the day.”

“Okay, enough.” Baekhyun bit his lip and shook Chanyeol’s hand off. “My turn.”

“Beat that.” Chanyeol looked very pleased with himself.

“You’re the worst,” Baekhyun groaned, “um, okay. So, for sexual parts, I’m going to have to go with… _shit._ ” Baekhyun turned his body to look at Chanyeol, eying him up and down and sighing. “Fuck, you can’t expect me to choose.”

“You have to,” Chanyeol responded smugly. “Come on, Baek. What’s the hottest thing about me?”

Baekhyun let out a burdened breath. “I guess, just—your neck? Oh, your collarbones,” Baekhyun reached forward and pulled the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt down, showing off his deep collarbones to the camera, “your whole neck, I mean, _damn_.” Baekhyun traced his fingers up Chanyeol’s neck and ghosted them over his Adam’s apple, causing the male to close his eyes and fight to hold back a groan.

“And for nonsexual, I _love_ his arms. All of them, all the way down to his fingers. He works out a lot, so they’re thick, and I can do things like this.” Baekhyun picked both of Chanyeol’s arms up and wrapped them around himself, leaning back into Chanyeol’s chest and hiding almost completely. “They’re huge and warm, and they just make me really happy.”

Chanyeol hummed happily and bent down to peck Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun beamed.

“Okay, last one, _this one,_ ” Baekhyun held the phone for Chanyeol to see it and pointed to the right tweet, and his boyfriend read the question. “ **What’s your favorite sex position?** **#askbrightlybaekhyun**. Really?”

“I have to admit, I’m curious, too.” Baekhyun locked his phone, setting it aside and then twisting in his boyfriend’s lap to look at him. “I wonder if our answers match.”

“Well, what’s yours?”

“You first.”

“No, you.”

“You’re the guest here.” Baekhyun reasoned.

“But it’s your channel.” Chanyeol shot back.

“Okay, let’s do it at the same time. Ready?”

“Yeah. You?”

Baekhyun nodded. “3, 2, 1…when I’m riding you.”

“Against the wall.”

“What?”

“ _What?”_

 

* * *

 

“Okay, that’s everything, thanks for watching!” Baekhyun smiled, but it was cut short by a yawn.

“Oh, this is where my job comes in.” Chanyeol tangled his right hand in Baekhyun’s hair and shook his head back and forth. “Finish the video, babe, you’re almost done.”

“Yes, I know, _let go—_ thank you. Anyway, like and subscribe! And comment down below if you liked having ‘Yeol here,” Baekhyun reached out to the side and patted Chanyeol’s cheek, “or if you didn’t, not that I’ll care if you didn’t, but whatever. His channel will be linked down below, too, and I think he’s actually pretty cool, so you should check him out. Did I forget anything?” He turned to look at Chanyeol who shook his head.

“That’s everything.”

“Cool. Sorry for the shit video, I promise I’ll be back to my usual uploading schedule next week, and my eyebrows will be done, I promise.” He covered both his eyebrows with his hands and grimaced. “See you next week.”

He and Chanyeol both smiled brightly and waved to the camera, and then the scene cut after Baekhyun yawned again, Chanyeol smiling fondly down at him and wrapping his arms around his chest. He held him tight against him and Baekhyun pretended to choke, and the screen went black while they were both laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to destroy me in the comments for writing this instead of the two (2!!) series i'm trying to work on. both chapters are in the works right now, but writers block is kicking my ass and i'm sorry. they'll both be up soon (probably).
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!! talk to me (so i don't feel so alone TT)
> 
> i don't bite
> 
> chanyeol does ( ;) )
> 
> but i don't i promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is a total crack fic i wrote to try and get over the writers block i've been experiencing for both of my series right now (i'm so so so sorry i'm working on the next chapters for both right now i promise)
> 
> literally half of that was inspired by my personal trip to target and the other was off of this youtuber i binge-watched for like 3 hours who is one of the gayest people i have ever seen
> 
> also this is an au i've had in the back of my head for a while so here ya go to sate your baekyeol needs until i get the next chapters up (soon-ish??)
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
